totalna_porazka_fanonyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Nosicielka nowego życia
Dalej Zoey! - odcinek 3 dom państwa Hutchet Chef Hutchet : Mów ! Heather : Nie wierzę , gadam z facetem , który ma błędne nazwisko ... Chef Hutchet : Powiesz w końcu o co chodzi ? Heather : Od razu mówię , że nie z tobą , ale musisz mi pomóc . Chef Hutchet : Z czym i o co chodzi ?! Heather : Jestem w ciąży ... Chef Hutchet : Co?!! Z kim ?!! Heather : Z Chrisem . Robiliśmy to niedługo przed przyjazdem Gilbertowej . Chef Hutchet : Fajnie , tylko po co mi to mówisz ? Heather : Dajesz mi urlop macierzyński w HUJO i musisz mi pomóc , nie mam gdzie zamieszkać ! Chef Hutchet : Twój problem . Heather : Nie bądź bezduszny , równie dobrze mogłoby być to twoje dziecko . Chef Hutchet : Ale nie jest ! Heather : No cóż , wiedziałam , że się nie zgodzisz za pierwszym razem , ale chyba nie chcesz , żeby Jo dowiedziała się o naszej małej wczorajszej wpadce ? Chef Hutchet : Ty chyba nie chcesz ... ? Heather : Owszem , ale możesz temu zaradzić . Chef Hutchet : Ale ona mnie zabije i przy okazji ciebie także ! To jest szantaż !!!! Heather : Pozostało ci jedynie rozważyć moją propozycję , czekam do jutra . Chef Hutchet : Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz ? Że gdzie będziesz spała ? Co powiem Jo ? Heather : To już nie mój problem , wymyśl coś , jesteś kreatywny . Heather wyszła z domu Hutchetów , a za drzwiami stała Katie , która słyszała całą rozmowę , ale nikt jej nie widział . dom Bridgette Carter Bridgette Carter siedziała w domu i polerowała swoje deski do surfingu , gdy niespodziewanie olśnił ją dzwonek do drzwi , otworzyła a tam , Geoff ! Geoff : Siema mała , mogę wejść ? Bridgette się trochę wkurzyła . Bridgette : Nie możesz , ostatnio zachowujesz się niedorecznie i okropnie ! Nie chcę mieć takiego chłopaka ! Koniec z tymi imprezami ! Geoff : Ale skarbie ... Bridgette : Ja ci nic nie narzucam , sam wybierzesz , co jest dla ciebie ważniejsze . Rodzina czy może imprezy ? Geoff : Wiesz że stawiasz mnie w niekomfortowej sytuacji . Bridgette : Ty mnie zawsze w niej stawiasz no i mnie wystawiasz ! Dosyć tego !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Geoff : Ile wykrzykników . o-O Bridgette : Co proszę ? -.- Geoff : Nic nic ... Bridgette : Chcesz abyśmy byli razem ? Geoff : Oczywiście że tak , co to za pytanie , ale musisz mnie akceptować takiego jakim jestem . Bridgette : Takiego jakim jesteś ? Nie mam zamiaru akceptować twojego uzależnienia od alkocholu i ciągłych imprez , z tym trzeba coś zrobić . Geoff : Wiesz że przesadzasz ? Bridgette : Nie przesadzam ani trochę . Chcesz żeby nasze dziecko miało ojca alkocholika ? Geoff : Jakie dziecko ? To ty jesteś w ciąży ?!!!!!!!!?? :O Bridgette : Nie , ale już od dawna planowaliśmy brzdąca , ale póki się nie zmienisz to na pewno nie chcę zajść w ciąże . Geoff : Rozumiem . Bridgette : Obawiam się że jednak nie . biuro HUJO Chris : Gdzie jest Zoey ? Heather , ty płaczesz ? ! Heather : Została zwolniona . Chris : Co ?! Dlaczego ?! Heather : Skąd mam to wiedzieć ? Podobno nie spisywała się najlepiej w swoich obowiązkach . Chris : Bzdury , trzeba wyjaśnić tą całą sytuację . Heather rozpłakała się . Chris : Heather , dlazcego płaczesz ? Heather : Bo j-a...a jestem w .... ciąży ;( Zaczęła płakać jeszcze głośniej . Chris : Z kim ?! Heather : Z tobą idioto ! Chris : Jak to ze mną ?! Heather : Pamiętasz noc po imprezie w klubie Big Pear gdy leciała nasza piosenka Big Tear ? Chris : Co teraz ? Nie jestem typem , który chciałby mieć dzieci ! Heather : Ja też , ale to ja będę musiała chodzić z tym bobasem w brzuchu i to ja go urodzę , a ty tylko jęczysz ! Chris : Więc może zamieszkamy razem ? Heather : Nie ma mowy , moja chata jest za mała i już znalazłam sobie mieszkanie . Chris : Co ?! U kogo ?! A co z naszym dzieckiem ? Heather : Pokaż jak bardzo ci na mnie zależy . Kochasz mnie ? Kochasz to dziecko ? Chris : Kocham dziecko , bardzo ! Heather : A mnie ? Spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz , że mnie kochasz . Chris : Kocham , szaleję za tobą ! Heather : Ohh tak długo na to czekałam . Heather pocałowała Chrisa . dom Gwen, Noaha i Zoey Gwen zastała zapłakaną Zoey siedzącą na fotelu . Gwen : I co ? Znalazłaś jakąś pracę ? Zoey : Na razie nie , teraz nie mam do tego głowy , to bardzo smutne , gdy przyjaciel umiera ... Gwen : Co ?! Kto umarł ?! Zoey : Mój dawny i teraźniejszy przyjaciel B Mark , właściwie Beverly Mark . Gwen : W jaki sposób zginął ? Zoey : Na lotnisku , więcej nie wiem , przeczytaj gazetę . Gwen : Aż idę ją kupić do sklepu ! Gwen wyszła , a do Zoey przyszedł Noah . Noah : Jak się czujesz ? Zoey : Coraz lepiej , dziękuję że się tak o mnie troszczysz . Noah : Nie ma sprawy , śmierć to poważna sprawa . Zoey : Masz rację , nie powinniśmy z niczym zwlekać , zwłaszcza z uczuciami , bo nigdy nie wiadomo , kiedy nastąpi twój i kogoś koniec . Nikt tego nie wie i nikt nigdy się nie dowie , to jest pewne . Noah : Powinnaś teraz wydusić z siebie , co naprawdę czujesz , jestem twoim przyjacielem i zawsze nim będę . Zoey : No dobra , mimo że znamy się jakiś tydzień , ale ci powiem , bo już cię obdarzyłam wielkim zaufaniem , większym od Gwen i nie zmarnuj tego . Noah : Głen jest cudowną osobą i potrafi dochować tajemnice , chociaż czy ja wiem ... Mi na pewno możesz ufać ! Zoey : Mam wyrzuty sumienia , przecież to przeze mnie B zginął . Noah : Co ty za głupoty opowiadasz ?! Nie chcę tego słuchać ! Zoey : Leciał do mnie , gdyby nie to , nie zginąłby . Noah przytulił Zoey . Noah : Przestań tak mówić . Zoey : Masz rację , nie powinnam się tym tak zamartwiać , B by tego nie chciał , żaden z nas by tego nie chciał . W dodatku ostatnio na naszym spotkaniu mnie wku*wił i tera nie wiem , czy się przyjaźniliśmy przed śmiercią , ale raczej tak . Noah : Wiesz , że nie można źle mówić o zmarłych ? Zoey : Jasne że wiem , ale i tak nie czułam więzi między mną i Beverly , był moim przyjacielem , ale nie czułam do niego tego , co do ciebie . Noah : A co do mnie czujesz ? Zoey : Nie potrafie tego określić , ale to jest wspaniałe . Noah : Ja też to czuję . Zoey : Naprawdę ? Noah : Tak . Zoey : Zachowujemy się jak nastolatki ! Noah : I będziemy się tak zachowywać dziś wieczorem , Głen wróci dopiero rano . Zoey : Co ?! Ale nie możemy jej tego zrobić ! Głen/Gwen to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka i twoja dziewczyna . Wiele dla mnie zrobiła , nie możemy tak bardzo jej zranić . Noah : Ale to jest silniejsze ode mnie ... Zoey : Ode mnie też . Noah przybliżył swoje ciało do Zoey . Zoey : Wybacz ale nie mogę ! Nie mogę jej tego zrobić ! Noah : Głen tego nie zrozumie , ale ty coś do mnie czujesz , prawda ? Zoey : Tak , zróbmy to ! Zoey i Noah zaczęli się namiętnie kochać . biuro HUJO Jo przyglądała się całej sytuacji . Jo : Co wy robicie ?! Mizianie po pracy ! Jasne ?!!!! Chris : Jak słońce . Jo : A teraz mówcie co wiecie o moim mężu ? Chris : Panu Hutchet ? Jo : Tak , ostatnio dziwnie się zachowuje , w dodatku nie chce tutaj przyjeżdżać . Heather : Jak to ? Przecież to on stworzył HUJO , chyba nie zrezygnuje z pracy ?! Jo : Nie wiem , mało mnie to obchodzi . Heather : Przecież to pani mąż . Jo : Jakbym nie wiedziała , nie musisz mi tego przypominać dziecino . Chris : Nie wiemy nic , dlaczego pani mąż się tak zachowuje . Jo : On coś ukrywa , coś związanego albo z wami , albo z HUJO i dowiem się co takiego ! Jo wyszła . Chris : Nienormalna jakaś ! Heather : Racja , odwala jej . Chris : Jak zawsze . Zaczęli się śmiać . Heather : Dawno nie było nam razem tak dobrze . Chris : Zwłaszcza gdy masz w brzuszku nową duszyczkę . Heather : Będzie miała wspaniałego ojca ! Chris : I fantastyczną matkę ! Heather : Nie wiem tylko czy podołam z wychowywaniem jej . Chris : Daj spokój , jesteś dorosła , jasne że dasz radę . Heather : Nigdy nie lubiłam dzieci , ale do teraz się to zmieniło . W końcu jestem człowiekiem . szkolny korytarz Courtney zobaczyła rozpaczoną Katie na korytarzu . Courtney : Co się stało ? Katie : Właśnie dowiedziałam się , że mój ojciec zdradził moją matkę i tamta babka jest w ciąży ! Courtney : Co ?! Już , spokojnie ! Courtney przytuliła Katie . park W parku spacerowała Zoey , zaczepił ją Brick . Brick : Zoey ? Zoey Gilbert , prawda ? To ty ? Zoey : Tak , to ja . Ty to mój ten sąsiad Brick ? Nie trudno cię nie rozpoznać . :D Brick : Chcę pogadać w sprawie niejakiego Beverlego Marka . Zoey : Wiem , on nie żyje . Brick : Mam dla ciebie pewną wiadomość , jest ona stuprocentową prawdą ... Zoey : No dawaj ! Wal ! Brick : Co mam walić ? -.- Zoey : No mów co chciałeś powiedzieć . Brick : A no tak , więc B................. koniec odcinka 3 Kategoria:Dalej Zoey!